roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Player's
Popular Players are people that have gained the attention of a great number of the community, this page describes who each player is, what they generally do and how they play the game. Expedition Staff: Wheatlies: First and foremost is the owner of the game, Not much is known about this legendary character, only that he appears on occasion to have a chat with the players leaving him with somewhat of a mystery. You would think that being a owner ''of the game he would "flex" his powers a fair bit, but so far he has only been observed to have the ability to spawn in items for all players. The Item spawned appears anchored above each player until they pick it up. However, it has been seen that he does not mind acting in a instant should a situation arise, if he suspects a player has been exploiting there is no diplomacy, he simply ban's them on the spot, permanently. ''DevAdrian: Never seen in-game, although he is a developer of the game. Strelka: "Gods do not die." Founder of this Wikia, he was quite the veteran player but even with all the commands at his disposal he preferred to play legitimately and host "Crusade Events". Quite the gentleman at times, very good at rallying up a band of new spawns into bronze gear to do battle against obsidian geared players in a "2v6 obsidian vs bronze" where the bronze wins.. certainly the more interesting of people to get to know about. Dycoran: "Fallen in action, this one." - Strelka, describing Dycoran. Currently serves in the administrator position, activity is unknown at time of writing. From player reports on this member he is less gentle than the other admins generally are, some complaints have been made and he has not been seen to post on the group wall once, nor in-game behavior known by current writer. From speculation on evidence at hand some assumptions can be made, that he does his duty without exception and does not feel the need to explain why. EB8699: Quite the solitary character, serves in the'' lead administrator'' position currently, he's fairly well known throughout the community and has had contact with Wheatlies on occasion. A kind and gentle person at times and almost always gives people the benefit of the doubt for better or worse, many people like him for his power and get harsh when he denies them access, some like him for his personality and the deeds he does. These opinions he leaves to the players to decide and does not feel any different no matter what they think. He's very fond of role-playing and will often use his powers to make mythical creatures, tell stories, band with players in 'quests' and so forth. He plays the game with a semi-strict moral code primarily defined with the Obsidian Oath and a system called 'Fairy Dust', on the rare occasion he attacks players it's probably because they broke the Obsidian Oath to which he considers the unofficial rules of the game and will attack them legitimately, although on occasion he will have loopheal on if it's a 1v3 to even up the odds, most of the time he'll let them live with low health should they retreat, if they continue to attack he'll finish them off. His goal is not to kill people, it's to teach people. Has been known to play for 8 hours straight on one server, one nickname possibly derived from this for him is the "Empire Builder", also the "Preserver" which he gets from claiming everything when people leave and then stays on for several hours afterwards. He uses his powers in attempt to make the gameplay more attractive and fun to turn the repeated survival concept of the game. He is currently the most active admin on Expedition as of February 2016. FileXX44: Used to served as a Moderator for Expedition until resigned due to inactivity; An extremely veteran player that is still active. Generally stern, possibly because he finds all the exploiters when the Admins are offline and is unable to do anything, has been known to co-host Crusades with Strelka by providing a opposing tribe to fight. Not much else is known meaning more to be added later. Even with Moderator powers, like Strelka he seems to always play legitimately and most frequently with PaulWolfe, can be very hostile at times when he's either about to leave or bored. His highest achievement was his discovery in the genetic modifcations of both humans and celestial beings, such as cows. His first successful project was of the Seraphim of the End Experiment where he was able to summon a holy being onto the lands of Expedition. Another achievement was the assassination of four fake gods and heretics that were using the holy stones in order to control the land. He solo-ed them without taking a single hit and burned their base of operations down to the ground simultaneously. An impressive achievement is of when he halted a crusade of the Empire of Pyreus. PaulWolfe: Currently a Wiki Contributor, very old player that like File is quite active. The constant player killing machine. A little more joyous than their friend File, tends to engage in conversation more with the community through posts on the Group wall and chatting with players in-game. Can usually be seen running around in full Obsidian for about 10 minutes of getting it then leaving out of boredom, usually bringing chaos and destruction during this time. His favourite weapons are the 'stone axe', 'any type of spear' and the 'obsidian dagger', claiming both to be 'overpowered' and has killed many Steel Armored players in either cloth or no armor. He has troubles fighting against multiple people and is usually put at a disadvantaged to due major lag. His combat abilities is boosted when with allies, which he is rarely with. His highest achievement was recreating the box car in the world of Expedition and continuing File's expedition in surgery, and discovering how to turn survivors into living furnaces, campfires, torches, head pillars. He also aided File in creating a successful sea base, recording it, and adding jazz music to the video. Dislike game-breaking exploiters and likes to revise paragraphs and pages (like this one!). DrOidER13ALT(now known as an_droider): Retired administrator, enjoyed smiting people who misbehave. Echomentum: Currently serves as a Moderator. Sean_MorabitoYT: Currently serves in the Admin position. Also a youtuber. Also a wiki contributor. ''Notable Wiki Contributors: *RainbowArtemis: Extremely active on the wiki and has helped adding many pages; has Wiki Contributor rank in the group. *Awsomeuser23D: Extremely active on the wiki and has given many ideas and helped edit many pages. Note: Currently going to be inactive for a month or two due to Life. *maxyy3: Active on the wiki and has contributed many important ideas (popular tribes page) to the wiki. ''Other Notable and Helpful Community Members: *AppleApplesyumAlt: Currently a Survivor; is seen mainly on the group's wall, Not much in game. *DominusLucem: Currently in the Obsidian Clan; is seen mainly on the group's wall, not much in game, Just like AppleApplesyumAlt. *LoganBloodWolf1: Currently a Survivor; ''is usually seen in-game leading a large tribe or civilization. *Fireman907841:Can be helpful to new people and a Bronze Clan Leader. Not really seen anymore either. *1234candyman: Can be seen mass-producing bombs, arsoning, and seldomly self-claiming as king. Be aware of them. Pretty sure it's safe to say hide when you see them. *CrimshonShine: When there are a enough people on a server she can be seen building villages and civilizations. She has also been seen helping newcomers. She posts on the group wall from time to time. *IHyperStar: Claims to have made the first true empire with a republic system with colonies and the longest standing group in all of expedition. Fictional Characters: These characters either don't exist, are from Events only or are from days gone by and don't join the game anymore. ''Slave Traders 'Date': Slave traders were very rare to find in Expedition, however they were out there. Slave traders went to distant lands by flatboat with their slaves. If they caught you, you would have been taken prisoner and been forced to do as they say, including fishing, building, or whatever they want you to do.. There are 6 known slaver traders: bobisbob, rny, Refellen, Genericbandit01, Genericbandit02, and Genericbandit03. Slave Traders was a Role-Play function of Expedition (Note: There is no official Role-Play in Expedition; players can create the RP.) they may have asked for gems and ores in return for the slave(s). One survivor of the Traders said that they carry the rarest ore, and have the knife of it.. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players